memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:STLegacy
Welcome to Memory Alpha, STLegacy! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Jellyfish (ship) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- DarkHorizon (Talk) 17:00, May 28, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Illegal images Hi. Please do not upload low-quality images from illegally-obtained copies of the movie. These images will be deleted immediately as they violate our policy. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 14:58, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hello, I understand it. It won't happen again, I am sorry. Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. Also, please take a look at the talk page as the Mods section is currently in question. - 21:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) : Please, or the page be need to be locked so it can cool down... --Alan 21:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) : Ok. Thanks for telling me, I did not know it.. do you want me to stop with adding ships to a mod list? If so, please tell me! :) STLegacy 22:54, November 21, 2009 (GMT+1)